In the Integrated Circuit (IC) manufacturing process, a plurality of ICs are formed upon the surface of a circular wafer by the successive deposition of various materials such as metal and oxide layers according to a design layout. After all of the layers have been deposited, the wafer is diced into separate ICs that are then packaged for sale. For quality assurance purposes and for evaluating the manufacturing process, the ICs are tested for proper operation before they are packaged for sale. However, if it could be determined before dicing and packaging that a defect had occurred in a particular IC, or in the manufacturing process, then substantial cost savings could be achieved by discarding the damaged IC before it is packaged or by discarding the entire wafer before it is diced and making corrections to the manufacturing process.
Conventional IC testing is done after all of the layers have been deposited on the wafer. Due to imperfections in the manufacturing process, a certain amount of the ICs will be defective. For instance if the probability of a defect occurring during the deposition of a metallization layer is 1% then the probability of having defective ICs after 7 metallization layers have been deposited is 6.8% which is not insignificant since ICs are mass produced in large quantities. This is an investment on the part of the manufacturers that could be mitigated by knowing errors in the manufacturing process before other manufacturing steps are done. Furthermore, because subsequent metallization layers affect the operation of previous metallization layers, it is difficult to ascertain at which point in the manufacturing process the defects occurred. Consequently, IC testing performed before all of the layers have been deposited can provide valuable information that can be used to discover faults in the IC or in the fabrication process. This is especially true for systematic faults such as faulty metal deposition. Test processes that are done before the IC is completed do exist but these tests are done destructively using physical probe contacts or capacitive coupling. Accordingly, none of these testing methods is satisfactory because of their destructive nature.
Current tests that are done once the IC is fabricated involve probing the IC via Input/Output (I/O) pads or special test pads. The results of these tests may disclose problems in the overall manufacturing process that extend to all the ICs which are fabricated, meanwhile operational tests of the ICs themselves may distinguish individual defective ICs that can then be marked for disposal after dicing. The test method comprises powering up the ICs and using the probes to apply appropriate test signals and record the test result signals. The test result signals are then analyzed to insure that the IC is functioning correctly. This method, and other testing methods which make physical contact with the pads of the IC, require accurate placement of the wafer in relation to the probes which can be both an expensive and time-consuming process. Furthermore, physical contact with the wafer may damage the ICs.
Another difficulty with IC testing is that ICs are constantly increasing in density and complexity. This leads to a problem of visibility and accessibility when testing internal circuits within the ICs after the ICs have been fabricated. Furthermore, while the ICs are increasing in density and complexity, the number of I/O pins remains relatively constant or even limited by geometric constraints. This also contributes to difficulty in IC testing since the number of test signals which can be simultaneously sent to the IC is limited by the number of I/O pins. Likewise, the number of resulting test signals which are probed from the IC is limited.
The use of physical contact (i.e. using probes) in IC testing, after ICs have been fabricated, has another limitation in that the frequency of the test signals which are introduced to the IC is limited due to the physical contact. Current frequency limits are approximately 100 MHz. This frequency limitation puts a lower limit on the test time. Furthermore, this frequency limitation means that ICs are tested at only 1/10th or 1/100th of the clock frequency that is used during IC operation. Consequently, the test results may not accurately reflect how the IC will behave when it operates at its nominal clock frequency. In light of this information, it is becoming increasingly difficult to test or even access certain sub-circuits within the IC using existing test methods. With IC technology approaching 1 V operating levels, new test methods which use inductive coupling or radio frequency transmissions to transmit test data and receive test results are being developed. These tests involve fabricating small test circuits on the IC wafer. However, these test circuits must be small in size to reduce the overhead costs associated with fabricating these test circuits.
Schoellkopf (U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,607) discloses a test method that uses ring oscillators, oscillating at discrete frequencies, as test circuits. These ring oscillators are placed in the cutting path between the dies on the IC wafer. It is not certain how these test circuits are powered or controlled. The test circuits are connected to metallization layers at least two levels above the metallization levels that are used to fabricate the test circuit. In this manner, Schoellkopf is testing the propagation delay properties of the IC and whether the metal interconnects are intact. This test method measures the characteristics of the transistors in the test circuit as well as indirect measurement of the characteristics of the transistors of the adjacent ICs. However, Schoellkopf requires external probes for powering the test circuit. Furthermore, the test circuit does not allow for the measurement of the influence of the interconnection resistance and capacitance on the IC.
To be useful, the IC test method must work over a range of IC technologies (i.e. gate sizes measured in microns) and supply voltage levels. The IC test method, in particular the test circuits that are fabricated on the IC wafer, must therefore be scalable. It would also be beneficial if the test circuit were small in size so as to minimize the impact on chip real estate. Furthermore, since current state of the art ICs operate at very high speeds and have small dimensions, these ICs operate at the edge of analog behavior and conventional digital test methods may be insufficient. Consequently, the IC test method should include characterization circuits to perform parametric IC testing in which certain parameters such as resistance are measured to provide an indication of the integrity of the IC manufacturing process. The parameters are important as they affect the performance of the IC. The IC test method should also test the IC at high speed.